Battle of the Heroes
Battle of the Heroes is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of legends of the lion guard: Protectors of the pride lands. Plot When villains from both the legends of the lion guard universe and the lion guard: New Beginning universe has teamed up together to defeat their enemy. Now it’s an ultimate showdown for both the heroes home's. Who will win? Transcript (The episode starts off with the lion guard chasing off evil kion and his group. They evently chased them back to the outlands) -Bunga: And stay out! (As so as the lion guard walked away. Evil kion starts to hear someone else talking. Evil Kion: Who's there? Scar: calm Kiongonzi, it's me Scar Evil Kion: why did you come to me? Scar: because I would like to help you with defeating the lion guard Evil Kion: have you also been disturbed by the Lion Guard guided by Kion? Scar: yes, and when I had a great advantage over them, they called on the help of their allies, Evil Kion. "I heard about Scar Avengers: but not only they helped them because they gathered a real army in which were dragons unicorns bears and dinosaurs Hunter: and one of them he defeated Evil Kion: which female Tyrannosaur Isabella who defeated the male indominus rex here who is here with us. Dhakiya: (waking over to Evil kion) I’ve been spying around back in the pride lands earlier, I heard that there’s an event going on! Evil kion: (eyes widened) Really? Dhakiya: Yes, i heard their celebrating the anniversary of the pride lands and get this i heard from kion that their bringing their friends from The Lion guard: New Beginning universe. Greywhisker: (wishful look) Ooh, I’d like to go there... Shenzi: (rolls her eyes at Greywhisker) SilverHeart: This seems like a great opportunity to get rid both of our enemies at once. Banzai: Yeah! We can just sneak in! Mpinzani Mpya: Are you sure that's going to work? Evil kion: Sure it will. The lion Guards will never know what hit them. Hiccups: probably for the animals in this universe, we're unusual animals. Elena: sure, yes, if you've never seen a Night Fury like you or Jaquin like me Liliput: and I'm one of the first 65 million years of dinosaurs in this universe Isabella : for this place, the presence of us dinosaurs is really an amazing event because here the extinct species returned after 65 million years. Fuli: (walks over) you guys ready to go? Mohatu (the lion guard: new beginning version): we sure are. Bunga: let's go to the party (The guard and the characters from the lion guard walks back to their universe. Once there they walked over to mizimu grove, where they see all the pride landers getting everything ready) Jasiri: there you guys are. We need some help getting everything ready. (They then heard thurston scream in the background) Thurston: Panic and Run! Panic and Run! ( runs off) Kion jr (legends of the lion guard version): What's going on!? (Rushes to thurston but trips over Uchoragi and Mhina, who was helping makini dacorate the trees with flowers.) Kiara: Everyone claim down. These dinosaurs are our friends. Kenai: Thurston, what do you mean? Thruston: I am very afraid that these predatory dinosaurs will hurt me Nita: are you talking about our universe? Astrid: after all, they will not do anything to you Isabella, even a fly would not hurt, but when you are in danger, you are safe with the most dangerous predator on Earth. Thruston: Oh, well i guess if these dinosaurs are nice. There's no need to Panic and Run. Salehe: (Salehe and his brother walks by carrying a cake) Hey guys where should i put the cake? Makini: You can put it over their with all the other food. Salehe: Thanks. (Meanwhile Sliverheat was watching what's going on from the bushes) Silverheart: I hope the others know what their doing (Shape-shifts to look like simba and walks over to nala and the other pride lands) Everything looks great, Kion. (Looks at Astrid and the other The Lion guard: New Beginning characters) and it seems that you brought so friends with you. Silverheart (in Simba's voice): hello Elena, welcome Dragon Lord Elena: Simba, I thought you were at the party with the rest of the guests Silverheart (in a nervous voice): I decided to come back here to rest Elena (whispering to hiccups): something is not playing here, Simba would not behave like that Hiccups: what do we do? what we always do in this situation, you use your plasma and I use energy... (Nala and Nguruma walks over to simba) Nala: Simba, It's time for you speech Silverheart (in Simba's voice): (nervously) My... Speech? Nguruma: Yeah dad. The Speech you have to do so the Celebration can began. Silverheart (in Simba's voice): Oh right of course. Ill get right on that (Walks towards the large sloping rock at the end of the grove) Nguruma:(sniffs the air) Mom, Dad doesn't Smell right. Nala: What do you mean? Nguruma: I'm saying i think this is an impotser Nala: Go tell Kion and the rest of the guard. Chapuś: I feel it too because we're tyrannosaurs, we have a good sense of smell Koda: I also have a bad feeling about it Nlala: so what are we doing? Tria: we should watch someone Cera: in my opinion, we should set a trap just in case Elena: good idea, Cera! when one who succeeds Simba will hump hiccups, he will use his plasma and I will use my photon energy and prevent this person from further potential fight. Silverheart (in Simba's voice): Greetings all animals, i'm glad that all of you was able to make it to this special event. (While silverheart was saying her Speech The rest of the villains was getting ready to attack) Silverheart (in Simba's voice): And before i start this event their is a big surprise i got for all of you. Attack! (When Silverheart said that All the villains starts to attack the pride landers) Scar: I'm sorry queen, but this time you will not be able to win against me and my allies Elena: I beat you twice, I can do it a second time (Elena becomes invisible and defeats the front paw with one blow) Elena (to unconscious Scar): I said I would defeat you and I had an easier task because this time you do not have any army with you Cruz: maybe you can be powerful but I will defeat you anyway Hiccups: maybe anyway, but you've never fought with Night Fury. Silverheart: (Laughs, and morphs into her normal form) This is going to be easy. Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): SliverHeart! (Pin sliver heart down) What did you do to my dad?! Silverheart: I'm not telling you anything! (Silverheart threw him off) (Scene cuts to Mhina was fighting Vestia) Mhina:' '''Bring it on, Mate! Bring it on! (looks up) Did you hear something? (Kion falls on Mhina) ''Where did you come from? Uchoragi: (Slams into Fuli, Askari and the rest of his lion guard who was trying to fight Mpinzani Mpya) Ow. (Gets up)This Spinosaurus is tough. (Looks at Fuli, Askari and the rest of his lion guard) Sorry. Kion: I am the father of Mohatu from the New Beginning universe Mhina: That's why your daughter can fight so well Kion: my daughter learned from the best Ahadi (son of Kion and Jasiri): I and It from my universe help Astrid who is fighting Shenzi and her husband Rapunzel: and what should I do? Fuli (new beginning): you come with me, help Phineas and Isabella to deal with Hunter Beshte (new beginning): is this spinosaurus? Bunga (new beginnig); agrees to Fuli, I will show him where the crayfishs are wintering! Characters * Kion (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Bunga (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Fuli (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Beshte (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Ono (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Mhina * Mohatu (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Kiara * Mbweha * Thrustion * Sakina and Amun * Ahadi * Simba * Nala * Koda * Candace Flynn * Vanessa Doofershmitz * Elena * Stacy Hirano * Holly * Tornado * Szpic * Pteruś * Cera * Liliput * Miranda Junior * Chapuś * Kaczusia * Tria * Mohatu's siblings (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Jenny Brown * Nita * Kovu * Rapunzel * Kenai * Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere * Askari * Erevu * Makini * Rafiki * Abasi * Haji * Sefu * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Phineas Flynn * Patch * Kingiza * Akia * Hiccup * Astrid * Evil Kion * Reth * Zira * Scar (The Lion guard: New Beginning version) * Cruz And Vestia * Troyo * Army of Scar (The Lion guard: New Beginning version) * SilverHeart * Zakia * Mpinzani Mpya * Hunter * Msimamizi Mkuu * Sarafu * Uchoragi Category:Episodes